Konijn van 'Olland
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Entre todas las reacciones que Francia pudo imaginar por parte de Holanda al presentarle a Luis Bonaparte, la única que no esperaba fue la diversión que brilló en sus ojos y que se dibujó en sus labios. Base histórica. Francia/Holanda.


_**Konijn van 'Olland**_

.

**Resumen:** Entre todas las reacciones que Francia pudo imaginar por parte de Holanda al presentarle a Luis Bonaparte, la única que no esperaba fue la diversión que brilló en sus ojos y que se dibujó en sus labios. Base histórica.

**Disclaimer:** Historia ficticia hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

.

Francia miró con aprobación el lugar donde Luis Bonaparte era presentado a Holanda y el pueblo holandés como Rey. Sonrió satisfecho y escuchó atento las palabras que el hermano de su emperador le dirigía a su nuevo reino. Asintió ante la presentación, que concluía con un contundente recordatorio del cargo por parte de Luis que se declaraba el "_Konijn van 'Olland__**"**__. _

Ante ello buscó con la mirada a Holanda, quien estaba casi enfrente de él. Entre todas las reacciones que Francia se imaginaba, la única que no esperaba fue la diversión que brilló en sus ojos y se dibujó levemente en sus labios. ¡Le acababa de imponer un Rey y el holandés se veía de lo más divertido! ¡El holandés! Quien destacaba por su seriedad y muestras continúas de antipatía.

Francia lo miró desconcertado y avanzó hacía el alto rubio de las tierras bajas.

—Pensé que me traías un Rey, no un Conejo— murmuró con franca diversión Países Bajos cuando tuvo al francés a un lado.

Antes de poder replicar volvió a escuchar la voz de Luis, que se corregía con una sonrisa apenada, declarándose ahora sí _Koning van Holland._

Francia se sintió abochornado y molesto por el ridículo que acababan de pasar. Se giró para encarar al holandés y recordarle cómo funcionaban las cosas ahora. Pero nuevamente sus palabras se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta, ahora por la imagen que tuvo. Holanda sonreía abiertamente y —a vistas del francés— reía con los ojos. ¡Era espectacular! Una bella estampa que seguramente España (y otros tantos) envidiaría ¿cuántas veces no se había quejado el español por no ser capaz de hacer sonreír a su subordinado cuando estuvieron juntos?

—_Ulala_ _mon chèrie, vous devez sourire plus—_ murmuró el francés encandilando, y también sonriente, mientras sujetaba uno de los brazos del holandés y lo apartaba discretamente de la gente, acercando su cuerpo cada vez más— luces tan bien cuando lo haces que el hermano Francia no puede evitar querer premiarte.

—No necesito, ni quiero ningún pre…— la frase del holandés se vio interrumpida por un roce de labios por parte de Francia, quien cada vez lo alejaba más de las personas.

—La primer parte, lo mejor está por venir…

* * *

**Traducción: **

_Konijn van 'Olland_ ("conejo de 'Olland"). _Koning van Holland_ ("Rey de Holanda")

_Ulala_ _mon chèrie vous devez sourire plus— _Oh, querido, debes sonreír más.

**Notas históricas:**

Luis Bonaparte, hermano de Napoleón, fue rey de los Países Bajos del 5 de junio de 1806 al 1 de julio de 1810. Él se esforzó por ser un buen rey, se hizo llamar _Lodewijk Napoleon_ (en holandés), intentó aprender el idioma y anteponer los intereses de su reino Holanda a los de su hermano Napoleón (de ahí que lo hiciera abdicar) y Francia.

Dicen los rumores que cuando se presentó ante el pueblo holandés debido a su poco conocimiento del idioma se autonombró —como mencioné en el fic— como conejo holandés y no como rey. Lo cual divirtió a sus súbditos. Más tarde se ganó su consideración porque realmente notaron el esfuerzo de Luis por ser un buen gobernante, de ahí que se le llamara Luis el Bueno.

**Notas de la autora:**

A dónde se llevó el francés a Holanda y qué más le hizo es parte de otra historia ;) aunque conociendo a Francis (y que en esa época fue verdaderamente un conquistador) ya sabrán por dónde fue la cosa x3

Sé que la actitud de Holanda quedó algo OoC, pero consideré más que nada la anécdota histórica, que al leer quise compartir con el presente fic.

Gracias por leer. Siempre se agradece un comentario :)

Saludos.


End file.
